


Исповедь жрецу Мары

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Humor, Xenophobia, language obscene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Хродвар Дуболом всегда считал себя истинным сыном Скайрима и поддерживал Ульфрика Буревестника. Под знамёна не встал, подтверждал словами и кулаками, если какой-нибудь имперский прихвостень начинал пьяно доказывать свою правоту. И, конечно, искренне полагал, что настоящий норд никогда ни при каких условиях никому не должен подставлять задницу.
Kudos: 7





	Исповедь жрецу Мары

Хродвар Дуболом всегда считал себя истинным сыном Скайрима и поддерживал Ульфрика Буревестника. Под знамёна не встал, подтверждал словами и кулаками, если какой-нибудь имперский прихвостень начинал пьяно доказывать свою правоту.

Как правило, Хродвару в драках везло. Руки крепкие, под кожей бугрились мышцы. Многовековой дуб, вопреки прозвищу, сломать не мог, а вот деревце гораздо моложе и тоньше — вполне.

Прибавить ко всему этому татуированную нордскую рожу, выхоленную, заплетённую в две косы русую бороду и шрам над правой широкой бровью — и портрет истинного сына Скайрима завершён.

Хродвар вздохнул. Если бы… В последнее время ему не везло — настолько, что приходилось якшаться с кем попало. Если бы этот «кто попало» заплатил, а то…

— Прошу прощения, но денег нет. Я всего лишь скромный жрец Мары…

«Хуяры! — хотелось — не огрызнуться — врезать в сизый нос, чтобы данмер почувствовал на своей морде мощь нордского кулака. — Понаехали…»

Хродвар поносить имя Мары не решился. И служку её не проучить. Не хватало навлечь на себя гнев богини!

…или можно? Чтобы, чего доброго, опять к даэдра не потянуло.

— Я что, лез в самую жопу Вермины, чтобы что? Пососать хуй?! — Хродвар запнулся. Щёки запылали. От мороза, оправдал он себя. Не ему, северянину-бугаю, брать в рот чужие члены. У него красноглазые пусть отсасывают.

Открытая дверь башни скрипнула, засвистела метель.

Хотелось, чтобы данмер поёжился, чтобы его зубы заклацали, однако того, видно, согревала Мара. Или Вермина. Или обе. Кто их, серожопых, поймёт? Вон, даэдра поклоняться у них принято. Только красные раскосые зенки отвёл в сторону, после опять уставился в суровое нордское лицо.

— Хм, — он пригладил сизую, как его морда, бороду, — о деньгах следовало договариваться заранее. Я думал, ты согласился помочь безвозмездно.

— Хуездно! — выругался-таки Хродвар. Проучить? Не проучить? Жрец Мары или нет, а должен усвоить: без награды оставлять того, кто рисковал собственной жопой, неприлично.

— Хорошо, — согласился тот. — Пожалуй, смогу кое-что предложить взамен.

Как никогда хотелось зайти со спины, надрезать кожу между лопатками и дёрнуть изо всех нордских сил, чтобы натянуть данмерский хрен на лоб.

Но Хродвар согласился, иначе не получил бы ничего:

— Валяй, предлагай!

Наверняка серозадый предложит что-то такое, что никому не нужно, какой-нибудь хлам. А вот и член в жопу этому ублюдку: Хродвар возьмёт. Лучше выбросит по дороге, если оно совсем не ценное. Или продаст в ближайшем поселении.

— Предлагаю себя, — прозвучало несколько томно.

Хродвар опешил. Ох, если бы это сказала девица с низким, но всё же выше, чем у серожопого, голосом, осчастливила бы его. А так осталось стоять с открытым ртом по колено в снегу и таращиться в алые зенки.

Новый порыв ветра вынудил поёжиться. Хоть Хродвар Дуболом и рождён нордом, однако волосы на теле вздыбились от мороза.

— Т-ты… — зубы клацнули, на усах и бороде замёрзли капли выдыхаемого пара, — что?..

«Выебать себя предлагаешь?» — мысленно закончил Хродвар.

Ему слишком хотелось согреться и выпить крепкого пойла.

Или не пить? Пока жрец рядом, лучше воздержаться. _Одному в Рифтене уже исповедался._ Хватит.

Впрочем, ну его — отказывать себе в сугреве из-за какого-то ублюдка. Хродвар Дуболом полез в жопу Вермины, а в награду получил тоже жопу, но данмера-жреца Мары.

— Ладно, идём в Данстар, — равнодушно произнёс он и развернулся.

Спуститься с холма гораздо легче, чем на него взобраться. Особенно если поскользнуться и проехаться на заднице, которой сегодня неслабо досталось — треклятый проснувшийся орк-налётчик засадил… нет, не хрен, а тяжёлым сапогом. И всё это зрелище — здоровенный норд в рогатом шлеме, с бережно заплетённой в две косы бородой — произошло на глазах серого выблядка, чьи сородичи настолько давно окопались в Виндхельме, что намозолили глаза ещё родителям.

Хродвар встал и отряхнулся. Выругался, само собой, неприлично вслух, но позавидовал жрецу, худому и оттого — лёгкому.

— Я подошву песком посыпал, предварительно обмазав желе нетча. Ах, да, ты вряд ли знаешь, кто такие нетчи. Если занесёт на Солстейм, увидишь. — Ещё и советы осмелился давать, выблядок. — Чтобы не скользила.

«Чтоб твой хуй в пизде не скользил!» — пожелал Хродвар. Мысленно, само собой. Иначе, чего доброго, безденежный данмер передумает.

Благо до «Пика ветров» они дошли быстро и беспрепятственно. Никто не задержал, дракон — только этого не хватало — не напал.

В самой таверне оказалось шумно, но никто не норовил начистить физиономию. Моряки пили, ругались и тискали девок. Карита, как всегда, полуголая, настраивала лютню. Хродвар сжал губы, вспомнив, как получил от неё пощёчину.

Поухаживал, называется! Всего-то прикоснулся к молочно-белому, видневшемуся в вырезе короткой юбки бедру. И это при всём том, что она, будто шлюха, оголилась. Для кого-то ведь выставила роскошное тело напоказ. И чем плох Хродвар Дуболом? Воин хороший, прозвище, как и тяжёлый топор, и кирасу с резным узором, не просто так носил. Уж как обнимал, то так, мощь его рук девки ощущали по полной.

Только не ценили. Взвизгивали и требовали отпустить.

Мужчины к объятиям терпеливее…

— О, Эрандур вернулся! — Абелон перестала мести. Лютня Кариты и то не тренькнула. — Ну что? — Взгляд, полный надежды.

Хродвара бы встретили так. Он размахивал топором и ломал черепа, пока этот… Эрандур (благо подзабытое имя напомнили, хотя, вроде, и оно ненастоящее) прятался за его спиной.

Тишина висела, пока Эрандур не ответил:

— Причина ваших кошмаров ликвидирована. Отныне вы будете спать спокойно.

Заумные словечки Хродвар не любил. Зато остальные явно любили, потому что радостно заулюлюкали. Карита и та улыбнулась — подстилка эльфийская — серожопому жрецу и предложила — не себя, а спеть.

Голосишко у неё так себе. На красоту сисек он, впрочем, не влиял.

Хродвар от них отвёл глаза быстро, что на него не похоже.

Потому что кто-то за спиной завопил:

— Эрандур, ты настоящий герой!

Вот так всегда: кто-то делает грязную работу, а кому-то почёт и слава. И кому? Нищему жрецу Мары!

Хродвар сел за ближайший стол и уставился на Эрандура, пока тот делился, как всё прошло. Простецкая роба настолько просторная, что не разобрать, что именно под ней. Задница, это ясно. Наверняка худая. Какая разница? Дырка растянется под нордский хрен. Хродвару, познавшему утехи с мужчинами, когда на девиц перестало везти, не привыкать туда присовывать.

«Ты оправдываешь своё прозвище, — вспомнилось. Потому что это должно прозвучать как похвала, а не упрёк, — потому что долбишь, будто врата тараном ломаешь, а не ебёшь».

Эту чушь не раз несли и мужчины, и женщины. Хродвар пробовал медленнее и нежнее, но в один миг будто с цепи срывался — и всё тут! Славу хорошего любовника он не снискал.

— Если бы не он, — Эрандур, падаль серая, вспомнил-таки, кто помог. Он сверкнул алыми зенками в сторону Хродвара, — то у меня бы ничего не получилось, поэтому если хотите отблагодарить меня — угостите и его.

Хоть одна польза от серой заразы, заполонившей Виндхельм и Скайрим в целом. От горячей похлёбки из хоркера откажется только дурак, от запечённой оленины — тем более. И эль, много эля. И плевать, что Эрандур уселся напротив. Ничья сизая морда не испортит аппетит.

Хродвар наелся, утёр тылом кисти рот и бороду, затем присосался к кружке с элем, после рыгнул. Хорошо, а лучше, если бы напротив села Карита и сверкнула… Нет, не глазами. Как в глаза смотреть, когда грудь открыта? Сиськи на виду, а их хозяйка недотрога. Вон, еби теперь данмера, потому что она, видите ли, не даёт!

Благо Торинг, её папаша, щедр. Правда, на ухо сказал, когда подливал эль, что оторвёт яйца, если Хродвар пристанет к его дочери, но выпивки не пожалел.

Ещё один… Ну что им, жалко? Из-за них довольствуйся этим… Хотя…

Хродвар поднял голову.

А Эрандур ничего, отметил он. Рожа необычная, но трахать не её, а жопу. Хороша покажется, если отсосёт.

Не отсосёт. Хродвар понял, потому что тот отдёрнулся, когда он погладил колено.

— Ну ты и ху-уй! — пьяно протянул он. — Сам предложил себя, помнишь?

Во взгляде алых глаз — недоумение.

— Я… — Эрандур замялся и, придя в себя, тут же тихо пояснил: — Никто ещё не воспринимал мои слова так буквально. Я всего лишь предложил услуги компаньона: там, в святилище, мои целительные чары тебе пригодились, поэтому я решил…

Решил он! Давно не трахавшийся Хродвар Дуболом и тут попал впросак. Попробуй-ка заставь теперь всеобщего любимчика нагнуться! Жрецов почитают, а ему начистят рожу.

_И не отыграться хотя бы сегодня за произошедшее в Рифтене._

Хродвар отпил, потому что нахлынули воспоминания о том, последнем злополучном разе. _Нет бы попросить в награду у ящера за три аметиста старого доброго эля, так угораздило попробовать нахваленного шипящим голосом пойла! Слабенькая дрянь, потом пришлось догнаться черновересковым мёдом._

_Ящер нашипел, дескать, что его лучший напиток сильно ударяет в голову. Соврал, зараза чешуйчатая._

_Или нет? Хродвара быстро развезло. Возможно, и не из-за подсунутого аргонианином пойла, а из-за баньки, где накануне удалось всласть попариться._

_Разницы никакой. Смутно вспомнилась жреческая роба и… Хродвар пожаловался, что любви не будет, потому что ни девки, ни — он признался — мужики его как любовника не выносят._

Не везло ему на жрецов Мары. В Рифтене Марамал проел плешь байками про любовь. Эрандур молча зыркал только. Напасть какая-то с ними, служителями!

Саму исповедь Хродвар помнил смутно до сих пор. Потому что память отшибло.

_Он проснулся — в постели, а не на помойке за таверной, к счастью. Когда ощутил щекотку волос на груди, и вовсе обрадовался. Зацепил-таки девицу, пусть и по пьяни. И наслаждался в итоге прикосновением тёплых рук. В комнате стояла темень, свеча то ли погасла, то ли её не зажигали. Тем лучше: девка на рожу могла попасться… Мать честная! Лучше не думать, чтобы стоявший колом член не повис._

_Плевать на рожу, потому что ни одна девка до этого не гладила так ласково грудь, не перебирала нежно волоски. Хродвар не думал, что такие ласки могут быть на диво приятными. Он упивался нежными, но уверенными прикосновениями чутких пальцев, прохладным дыханием на коже._

_Кто? Кто эта ласковая дева? Кто дал понять, что соски у крепкого норда чувствительны, как у женщины? Кто их несильно покручивал, отчего яйца, казалось, лопнут?_

_Хродвар вопросы вслух не задал. Не захотел._

_Некто уселся верхом на его бёдра и погладил живот, плечи. К чему дурацкие расспросы? Зачем портить сладостный миг, когда тёплые мягкие, явно не державшие оружия ладони обхватили напряжённый член?_

_— Чш, — только тихое, успокаивающее шипение, когда Хродвар застонал и толкнулся в чужие ладони._

_Кто она? За такое Хродвар точно женится и настругает ребятишек. Много их получится, потому что он не выпустит такую диву из постели… Только бы не кончить в чужую надрачивавшую ствол ладонь, ощутить жар влажного лона, отчаянно желал он._

_Хродвар разочарованно вздохнул, когда любовница слезла с него. Но разочарование продлилось недолго, сменилось…_

_Такого он не ощущал ни разу. Влажное, что он ощутил головкой, явно не пиздёнка. Чужие длинные волосы разметались на его животе и бёдрах._

_Он слышал, что иные получали ласки ртом. Поговаривали, что это очень приятно. Хродвар убедился сам, когда язык обвёл головку. Мгновение — и губы вобрали её в себя._

_Женится… или нет? Неужели?.. Приглушённый грубый стон дал понять, что у него сосал мужик. Мягкие волоски усов и бороды пощекотали ствол, добавив остроты ощущениям._

_Сладкий, дивный! Даже то, что в постели мужик, Хродвара не смутило. Далеко не каждая девица подарит подобное. Лёгкие поддразнивающие прикосновения влажным языком к головке, прохлада быстро остывавшей слюны и ощущение горячих губ, щекотка на диво мягкой бороды — всё волшебно. А ещё сильный — едва ли не до боли — обхват пальцами основания…_

_Хродвар с силой толкался в чужой рот._

_…а его любовник издевался, отстранялся, когда он готов был кончить._

— Ублюдок! — обозвал ночного незнакомца Хродвар — не тогда, а сейчас.

Эрандур пристально на него вытаращился.

— Что потом? — уточнил. Потом? Что?.. Только что Хродвар рассказал по пьяни серожопому жрецу, как трахался — тоже по пьяни. — Поверь: исповедоваться жрецу Мары не зазорно. И это не самое ужасное, что я слышал. Скорее наоборот.

Остановить надо было любовника во время отсоса. _Но Хродвар не остановил. Значит, нужно забыть ощущение ласкавшего расщелину между ягодицами ребра ладони. Не протрезвевшему Хродвару было приятно, когда пальцы легонько погладили анус круговым движением. Будто дырку девичью готовили ко входу, а не!.. Он позабыл об этом, когда ощутил губы на члене, а палец… Скамп побери, почему так темно? Почему голова сильно кружилась?_

_Кто посмел засунуть в девственную жопу палец, смазанный чем-то жирным?_

— Ну почему? Если это доставляет удовольствие, то почему это плохо? — удивился Эрандур. И этим Хродвар поделился с ним.

…Потому что нордский воин — не эльф гладкотелый, для кого подставить задницу под хуй — приемлемо. Хродвар должен ебать таких, а не они его.

Впрочем, хватит, а то разболтался. И кому? Пусть и жрецу Мары, но в первую очередь — серозадому ублюдку.

И тот, зараза, прав: _Хродвар Дуболом никогда бы не подумал, что насадится на пальцы, когда любовник нащупал чувствительную точку. И где? В жопе! Таких дивных ощущений он не испытывал, когда засовывал хер в дырку девке или мужику. А ведь слышал, что некоторым парнишкам это нравится, но недоумевал почему._

_В итоге раздвинул мускулистые ляжки, чтобы впустить в себя чужой хер, горячий и твёрдый._

_Хродвар Дуболом гордился, что девственен сзади._

_Оказалось, гордиться нечем._

_Потому что постыдное ощущение наполненности — потрясающее. Хродвар вздыхал, когда член двигался в нём, выгибался, чтобы тот скользнул по той самой чувствительной точке, что до этого ласкали умелые пальцы._

_Хродвар кончил без помощи рук — чужих или собственных. Спустил себе на живот, на густо поросший русыми волосами пах. И долго не мог отдышаться после бурного экстаза._

— Хуже всего, что это был лучший трах в моей жизни! — признался Хродвар и с трудом разлепил веки.

Эрандуров напротив сидело двое. Хотя их и так два: второй Казимир, кажется. Они близнецы. Один служит Вермине, второй — Маре.

Оба покачали головами. И одновременно произнесли:

— Хуже всего, когда голова доверху забита предрассудками. Выбрось их и стань счастливым.

Конечно! Что ещё можно услышать от серозадых, даже жрецов?

_Нагло посмел трахнуть именно данмер. Хродвар это понял, когда пробудился и посмотрел на того, кто рядом лежал. Длинные сизые волосы разметались, лицо уткнуто в подушку, только пепельно-серое ухо удалось разглядеть._

_Между ягодицами было липко._

_Хродвар прикоснулся к дырке в надежде, что всё приснилось._

_Не приснилось: края толком не сомкнулись. Серокожий наглец действительно засунул в нордскую жопу свой хуй._

_Прибить бы, да шум привлечёт слишком много внимания. Ящерицы вспомнят, кому сдали комнату. Потихоньку вскроется всё. И все будут ржать, что Хродвара Дуболома, сына Скайрима, воина, использовали как девку. Постель-то перепачкана семенем!_

_Поэтому тот только собрал вещички, наспех оделся и выскочил за дверь._

Жрецы покружились и слились в одного, который удручённо поглядел прямо в глаза своими алыми зенками. Подпёр подбородок кулаком и задумался.

Эрандур покачал головой и заговорил, когда Хродвар закончил невесёлый рассказ:

— Ты слишком сильно переживал, что не получается ни с кем. И сам же поделился горем. Догадаться о причине не так уж и сложно. Необязательно, что тебе бы понравилось быть снизу, но попробовать-то стоило! Тем более ты согласился.

Что он несёт? Чтобы Хродвар да?..

По пьяни, впрочем, это и произошло.

Эрандуру откуда об этом знать?

Хродвар от неожиданности опрокинул кружку. Эль потёк по столешнице, заляпал штаны, к счастью, сшитые из плотной кожи.

Вот кто его выебал — ублюдок, которого хотелось найти и… трахнуться ещё раз, пора себе это признать.

— Я вспоминал ту ночь, хотел увидеть, поговорить… — Эрандур вздохнул. — А ты удрал и даже записку, где тебя искать, не оставил.


End file.
